


The World We Live In

by TheBookHuntress



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Eventual Michael/Lindsay, F/M, Rated For Violence, and for the swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookHuntress/pseuds/TheBookHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones and Lindsay Tuggey thrived alone in a small New Jersey town. They had the ability to leave and find somewhere better to stay, yes, but Michael made a promise to his brother that he’d wait there. Wait for this incredible "group of survivors" that was supposed to be very reliable. It’s been years since that promise, and this group never showed. Michael thinks they don’t even exist, that his brother was mislead. Then, a lone traveler named Gavin Free comes along with a message from that very group of survivors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction: Michael Jones and Lindsay Tuggey

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so. This is just something I decided I'll be working on whenever I have free time. I don't know how long this could be, it could end up being pretty long. I'm not entirely sure. Anyways, I won't start to jabber on and on. You may now read. I hope those who do read this enjoy chapter 1.

_The soft "ping" sounded, and the words "Achievement Unlocked!" appeared in the corner of the screen. The twelve-year-old forced a smile, still trying to do his best to ignore the sounds upstairs. Even with his game set on the highest volume, and the basement door shut tight, the horrible sounds were right above him. The moaning and groaning of those...things, and the shots of his brother's pistols. Then, the pistols seemed to stop, making his head shoot up to the ceiling. He heard the loud thumping of footsteps going even further upstairs. He so desperately wanted to be up there. He wanted to help his brother. But he was specifically ordered to stay in the basement with the door locked to stay safe. Everytime time this happened, he tried playing the Xbox (if there was electricity) to divert his attention. It worked only half of the time._

_He then barely heard his brother yell something to him. He was surprised he heard his brother at all._

_"COVER YOUR EARS, MICHAEL!"_

_At first, Michael was confused. But then his eyes widened in realization, so he quickly clamped his hands over his ears. It didn't do very much. The loud BANG, BANG, BANG, of their father's shotgun was still very clear. And he couldn't help but to flinch with every shot that rang through the house._

Michael woke up with a start. His breathing was heavy, and sweat beaded down his face. He tried his best to keep calm, and sat up in his bed. It was that same memory that always seemed to flash in his dreams and nightmares. Since then, his house has been given the proper protection to keep the infected out, but he still gets incredibly nervous at the thought of another break-in. He sighed, wiping his forehead a little. Through the darkness of his room, he reached to the left of his bed to the nightstand, feeling around until he found his glasses. He put them on, then glanced down at the watch on his wrist. Something he always wore in case of a random power outage. His eyes adjusted a bit, and he made out that it was some time past five. He would've been awake in an hour anyways, so there was no point in trying to get back to sleep.

So he stepped off his bed, walking over to the bedroom windows, careful not to step or trip on anything that he couldn't see. Upon getting to the windows, he slowly pulled the thick blanket covering it away, then peeking out in the street below.

The sun was still rising, therefore there wasn't too much light yet. However, it was still enough to see all the undead figures blindly shuffling around the streets. Some stood completely still, nothing for them to chase after. Sometimes Michael saw stray pets still wandering about, which caused all the undead to start dragging themselves after it. That was really the only occurences that something caught their attention anymore. Michael rarely leaves his home, the only real sense of safety he has, and when he does, he makes sure he's not noticed at all.

And it just so happens that he had to go out that very day.

A few times a month (if it was safe enough), he and his partner made quiet and brief trips near the outside of the city, or even a few houses down, to gather some more food. So far, they had two food stores that seemed to be untouched (other then them) to loot food from, and one source which whom they trade with. They normally went for the free food, but sometimes trading was a great deal. Their "source" sometimes had something valuable which they might need. And today just seemed like a day to trade to Michael.

**XxXxX**

Michael had filled his old backpack (which was a birthday present from his older brother when he was younger) with things he wouldn't mind giving up for something else. Some food that he could possibly trade for better food, a few pairs of old shoes that didn't quite fit him anymore, and a pistol, which he no longer had ammo for. He could probably trade for ammo, but it would cost quite a lot, since ammo is a very important thing to have, and could get scarce. And he'd never take his partner's ammo, who used dual pistols. Plus if you're a person who trades, like Michael, a working gun could get you a lot. So he'd obviously rather give up the gun, and get some nice shit in return.

So, deciding that would be enough to get some good stuff today, he pulled the chain from an old necklace out of his pocket, which had two keys on it. One was the spare key to his house, the other was the spare key to his partner's house next door.

Of course they trusted each other enough to be allowed to break into each other's houses.

Michael peered out the crack in the boards over the window that showed his backyard. Because of the lines of chain link fences, tall boards and planks of splintered and nail-covered wood, and the occasional barbed wire to cover it all that was set up throughout the neighborhood over the years, the undead rarely made it into the backyards. But even so, he still had to be cautious. One of the brainless zombies could shuffle their way around, and be right outside the fence. And if it ever saw Michael sneaking through the yard to cut into the yard next door, it would start moaning and groaning as it tried to get to him, then attract the attention of the rest of the undead. So checking to see if one _had_ shuffled around the back was kind of important.

Today was no different, however. None of the undead decided to drag themselves around the houses to stare blankly into the almost always empty backyards. So, opening and closing the backdoor as carefully and quietly as he could, Michael slipped into the yard. Everything was still the same, left as it almost always was. The yard was empty other than the occassional small pile of leaves, planks and boards still stood sturdy in front of the chain link fence surrounding his yard, and the small gap in the fencing that allowed him to slip in and out of the yard next door was still there.

Even with the pretty decent protection the yard offered, Michael was still always sure to be as quiet as possible when going from one yard into another. Upon reaching his partner's backdoor, he pulled the "necklace" out from underneath his shirt, meaning the keys were charms, unlocked the door and stepped inside. He sighed a bit as he walked through the semi-empty house. When he reached the stairs leading upstairs, he called up, "Yo, Tuggey! You awake yet?"

"'Course I am! Gimme a sec, I'll be right down." His partner, Lindsay Tuggey, called back."Be sure to bring some shit you don't care about, I decided that we're trading today." Michael called up again.

Lindsay used to be a "wandering survivor," as she once called herself. She's traveled around quite a bit, and never stayed in one place. Her reason _was_ to find other survivors, but it turns out that no one really likes the idea of traveling the states with a stranger during a zombie apocalypse. When she met Michael upon entering New Jersey, however, she got trapped there in his home town due to the small groups of undead that plague the neighborhood. At first, Michael thought she was insane, and was a little reluctant to share his supplies with some crazy stranger. But they eventually warmed up to each other, and he managed to convince her to stay in NJ to be partners in crime (or in this case, partners in survival), got her moved in to the empty house next door to his own, and they formed both a close partnership and friendship.

Soon enough, Lindsay came down the steps with a duffle bag tucked under her arm."I'll just grab some stuff that's down here and stuff them in my bag. Then we'll get going." She said. Michael nodded, and watched her. She stepped into the kitchen and dug around a bit before stuffing some cans of food into the bag, then coming back out of the kitchen to grab a decent-looking pair of shoes to stuff into the bag."And...that's all I really have to trade." Lindsay admitted. Michael smirked, though understanding.

This was why they traded rarely. They had little to give up, and what they _could_ give up might not be worth much. But it was a shorter trip than to the abandoned food stores and markets, which were on the outskirts of their little neighborhood, while their "trading post" was actually very close by, so it was also safer than looting. Of course, supplies would eventually run out (it has before, and Michael had to make trips outside the town in the past to find another food store that wasn't empty) so they had to be careful.

"Ready to go, bitch?" He asked, smirking at her a bit. Lindsay smirked as well."You know I am."

Sneaking out the back door and locking it behind them, the two started their brief journey of crossing through the backyards.


	2. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. This chapter was supposed to be out last week, but I had some shit to do, so I never got to publishing it. But I managed to finish it up today and get it out. Enjoy some boring stuff that only builds up to the actual story.

The trip was brief, and went smoothly. Jumping and climbing fences was a breeze from doing it so often, they didn't get noticed by any zombies, and the "trading post" wasn't very far. In fact, all it was, was a basement. When they reached the certain house with the doors on the outside that lead into the basement, Michael stepped forward. He crouched down, then knocked on the doors once, paused, then knocked three times, then another three times, and finally seven times. The password to get in. He and Lindsay heard the several "clicks" and even a "chunk" of the doors getting unlocked from the inside. When the finally opened, the two jumped in, and the doors were shut. It was dark for a few seconds before two lamps were clicked on.

The room was mainly organized, having boxes packaged neatly around, but there were some cluttered areas. In the back area of the room, a kitchen table with a lamp, and an old computer chair behind it sat. It was almost like a little shop.

"Good thing there's electricity today, eh? Would've hafta used those old oil lamps." Their old friend said. Michael smiled."I guess so, Kyle."

Kyle had greasy-looking black hair with some visible greys, and a smile you couldn't forget. He was someone who came into the town mid-outbreak, never really talking about where he comes from or why. He had several people with him, traveled in an old RV that was never used again, and so many supplies. His "partners" eventually abandoned him over the years he's been here, but Kyle remained. He became a trader, willing to give up some items in exchange for something else. There was a small handful of people still in this town, so it worked out.

"It's good to see that you two haven't forgotten about me." Kyle said, then coughing a bit."How could we forget about you? Crazy old man." Lindsay said, pulling her duffle bag off her shoulders and setting it down on Kyle's little desk. Kyle cleared his throat and said, "I ain't old, Tuggey. I'm not even forty yet. I'm getting there, but not yet. Call me somethin' else, see what happens." Lindsay smirked at him, pulling out the cans of food and pair of shoes she had. Kyle sighed."No much to give up, eh? I can understand that." He said, going over and going through some boxes. He came back over with one of the boxes, and started to discuss what he could give up for what Lindsay had.

While the two traded, Michael browsed around.

It was always...stunning, maybe, that Kyle was thriving with so much stuff, and was willing to trade some of it. That he wasn't a greedy old grump that kept everything for himself. And even if you only had one item to give, he might give you two, or even three depending on what it is, in return. As Michael walked, he traced his fingers over things, picking up a lot of dust. Then, his eyes fell on a pair of gloves. Michael didn't know why he was drawn to them, maybe because he felt they were out of place being here. They were brown, fingerless gloves that had short, messed ruffles of fur circling the wrists. Michael lifted them up, inspected them, and slipped them on to try them.

"You like those gloves, Jones?"

Michael jumped a bit and turned to Kyle. He went to say something, but Kyle cut him off, "If you like the gloves, just keep 'em. I doubt I'm ever gonna get rid of 'em anyways."

"Uh...thanks, Kyle." Michael said, smiling a bit. Kyle flashed that pleasant smile of his back. Lindsay just then finished zipping her bag shut."Alright, your turn, Michael." She said. Michael nodded and came over to Kyle's little "trading area" and set his bookbag on the table. He pulled out the cans of food he was willing to give up and the pairs of shoes, though leaving the gun in the bookbag to save for last."You basically have the same things to give as Tuggey, eh?" He asked, taking the items. Michael nodded. Kyle dug through the box he had, giving Michael many assortments of canned fruits and vegetables. Kyle paused a few seconds, then suddenly smiled, and walked over to the corner of the room to a mini-fridge he had. He pulled something out that seemed to be a small box that was wrapped up in old Christmas wrapping paper, some pink laces tied around it. He came back over to his little table and started to unwrap it."You two are good kids. I was planning to save this for the upcoming holidays...but I think you two should have it." Kyle said, careful not to tear the wrapping paper.

In Kyle's hands was a small, unopened cake with vanilla icing still in its plastic container that's been sealed shut with duct tape."Kyle, you don't have to give that to us... I mean, that's yours, you were saving it." Lindsay insisted. Kyle held up his hand."Just take it as a gift. Something to share between the two of ya's." He said, winking at them with that last part. Michael stared at Kyle. His words were sincere, almost too sincere to believe. Michael carefully nodded, muttering a thanks. Kyle smile and started to rewrap it."And Kyle," Michael said, making the man look up before continuing, "I think I have something to pay you back for this."

"Now, you don't need to do that, Jones." Kyle said. Though Michael ignored him, and pulled the almost shining pistol from his bag, as if it were some godly item. Kyle's eyes widened, and Lindsay clamped a hand on Michael's shoulder."You sure you're willing to give that up?" Lindsay asked. Michael nodded."I'm pretty sure." He set the gun down and slid it over to Kyle."I don't have anymore ammo for it, and it'd take too much to _get_ ammo."

"Jones, I ain't taking a fuckin' _gun_ from you, one of the most important things in this world. I can bargain with you and just give you the ammo." Kyle said firmly. However, Michael didn't move his hand."I think you should have it. Just take it as a gift." Michael said, smirking as he mimicked Kyle's previous words. Kyle's gaze remained stoic a few seconds before a smile spread across his face."Sometimes I don't understand you, Jones... But fine. Just don't come cryin' to me when you end up needing it."

"Don't worry, I won't." Michael said as Kyle took the gun from his hands. Of course, he guessed Kyle's next move. He offered the two extra items for handing over a pistol (including a barely used medical kit), which they knew they'd end up taking anyways because of Kyle's insisting. So they thanked Kyle, and before they could leave, he stopped them.

"I want you two to know something," he said, pausing a few moments before continuing, "I might not be here within the next few days." He finished quietly."What? Why?" Lindsay asked. Kyle asked."Turns out, the government is still paying people to work. I got...an invitation, they called it, to start working. They somehow learned that I traded here, and offered me a "job" of sorts. If I travel around, trading with survivors like I do here, the government is going to pay me in food rations." He explained. Lindsay and Michael remained silent, not yet wanting to react. Kyle continued, "At first, I didn't want to leave you two without a source to get food and supplies from. But you're not kids, and you can probably survive on your own."

The two both secretly wanted to object Kyle leaving, he was such a great person to them. But they obviously didn't, as it was best for him. Kyle smiled, as if knowing they were upset."In a few days, maybe three to five, come down here to my basement. It'll be unlocked, and there'll be supplies that I'm going to leave here. Hell, take whatever is left up in the house, too. Just be careful when I'm gone. And maybe, if that damned group of survivors finally come for ya' Jones, we might meet up again on the road."

The mention of that group of survivors made Michael glare at the floor. Lindsay noticed this, and grasped his hand.

So they said their goodbyes, most likely their _final_ goodbyes, and Lindsay and Michael carefully stepped out of the basement. As they started their trip back to their homes, Michael realized how full his hands were. He had his bookbag on his one shoulder, the cake tucked under that arm, and his other hand was still entwined with Lindsay's. He went to pull away, but it just felt...comforting to him. So he kept his hand where it was and didn't question it.

 

**XxXxX**

"So, do you think we should eat the cake now, or save it like Kyle was planning to?" Linsday asked as she dropped her back onto the table. He and Lindsay stopped in her home so they could discuss a bit about their plans. Michael would put all of his supplies away later."I don't know, it depends if any special occasions are coming up." Michael said with a shrug. Lindsay started pulling things out of her bag, then put them in shelves and cabinets. She glanced over at him."It was your birthday like...last week. We never got a chance to celebrate it." She offered. Michael sighed."Yeah, that's it, it _passed_. There's no point in it now, and besides, yours is coming up. So we're saving it for you." He said. Lindsay gave him a look."Come on Michael, you always manage to do _something_ for my birthday, but nothing ever gets done for yours. We're eating that cake as a late birthday celebration, and you can't stop me." Michael smirked a bit, then nodding in defeat, making Lindsay grin.

The two's stomaches simultaneously growled, making them both laugh a little."Maybe we should eat an actual meal before eating cake." Michael said. Lindsay nodded.

Of course, Michael soon convinced Lindsay to wait until much later before eating the cake. And by "much later," he made them wait until the sun was setting and they finished their second meal of the day, dinner.

As Michael used a knife to cut the tape off the container in his kitchen, Lindsay lightly punched his arm."That's what you get for making us wait." She said jokingly. Michael smirked a bit and pulled the lid off the container. The cake looked as if it was freshly bought. So Michael cut it into six pieces, and gave him and Lindsay one piece each."Yo, you wanna see something?" Michael suddenly asked. Lindsay shrugged."Sure."

Both of them carrying their cake one a plate, Michael took Lindsay upstairs to the attic. It was basically empty, minus some cobwebs in the corners, and had a single window that showed the street below. Michael walked over and opened that window, and climbed out of it, much to Lindsay's surprise. She peeked out, and saw that he was sitting on a small roof that jutted out of the house right underneath the window. She carefully climbed out and sat next to him in the small space left."Shouldn't we, y'know... Not be doing this?" Lindsay said in a quiet voice, smirking a bit and taking a bite of her cake. Michael chuckled."Yeah, I know. But I just like sitting up here. If I'm quiet enough, the zombies _never_ see me. So it's...relaxing to sit up here. Besides, look."

Lindsay looked to where Michael was pointing, and realized how much of a perfect view they had of the horizon. The sun was already half down, and the bright oranges, yellows, and even reds looked stunning. Michael smirked as she gawked at the scene."See what I mean?" He asked, eating the last bits of his cake. Lindsay nodded."Yeah. I see alright." The two just sat there in a peaceful silence for a short time. And just as Michael said, the undead in the street below didn't have the smarts to look up and notice the two living sitting on a small roof. Michael went to suggest they go back inside as it started getting dark, but something in the distance stopped him. Something the two noticed simultaneously.

It was possibly an arrow that flew into the sky in the far distance. The two probably wouldn't've even noticed it if it weren't for the tiny flame that burned where the point would be. Then, as it started to fall, it suddenly blew up in a plume of smoke. Since it was somewhat far away, the sound of it exploding was barely heard. But it was loud enough to cause the undead to started blindly shuffling in the direction they seemed to think it came from, and loud enough to make Michael jump.

"What was that?" Lindsay asked, a bit stunned herself. Michael took a few seconds to respond, "I don't know. An arrow?"

"But it... _exploded_. How'd that happen?" Lindsay continued, looking over at Michael. He shook his head."I honestly don't _know_." The two waited there, watching the sky, as if another would suddenly fly out and do the same exact thing. When nothing happened after what seemed like forever, the two finally went back inside. Lindsay said goodbye, and snuck back over to her house, Michael watching to make sure she got over safely (despite it simply being next door). And for the rest of the night, the thought of the sudden appearance of that arrow, and how it suddenly exploded somehow, was still on Michael's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, Kyle is not anyone actually from RT or AH. He's a character of mine that I threw in since I couldn't use anyone else from RT or AH. It would kinda clash with the story's plot. So I apologize if that caused any confusion


	3. The Brit Named Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update agaaain. Really sorry about that. I want to have the schedule of updating every weekend, but since I'm terrible, I end up being late a lot. Many apologies, but here's the chapter.

Michael and Lindsay waited a week before returning to Kyle's house. The old RV that used to be parked on the side of the street was gone, along with half of the undead that used to populate the street. And by gone, it meant many dead (permanantly) carcasses now littering the street, and half of the walkers legitimately _gone_. The thought of Kyle not even making it out of town made Michael shudder, so he'd quickly chase that thought away. And like Kyle said he would be, he was gone. The basement seemed larger now with practically all its contents gone. All that was left was the table, the computer chair, and box that was a little over half full of different assorted foods. Michael started to pull all of it out, then sorting it between he and Lindsay, then stuffing their share of the food in the bags they brought."Do you think we should go through the upstairs too?" Lindsay suddenly asked. Michael paused before answering, "I guess we should... I mean, he _did_ say he wouldn't care if we did."

The two had never seen any part of Kyle's house other than the basement. So it was naturally a little strange for Lindsay and Michael to venture to the upstairs. All windows were boarded up, and there was little furniture. A large, cushionless couch blocked the front door, two chairs sat in the center of the living room away from the windows, and there was a small radio laying on one of them. There were two dirty plates in the kitchen sink, and most of the cabinets were open, easily showing most of them were empty. Some of them _did_ have some contents in it, though, but nothing large.

Michael first went over and picked up the small radio."Why would he leave his radio here?" He wondered."I bet he had more than one." Lindsay guessed. Michael shrugged. He assumed it was left for them to take, so he carefully put it into his bag."Do you think he'd have batteries somewhere? I'm sure we'd need extras for that radio." Lindsay asked as she went through the kitchen drawers. Michael came into the kitchen and started going through the cabinets."You look through all the drawers, and I'll go through cabinets." Lindsay nodded.

Lindsay did eventually find three batteries, and Michael found very few assorted cans of foods in the cabinets. Everything else was either empty, or had something small that wouldn't give too much help for them."Is that all we should go through?" Lindsay asked. Michael nodded, deciding to leave the rest of the house untouched. So the two went back into the basement, and carefully stepped outside, and closing the basement door behind them. Maybe even for good.

"Kyle was a sweet guy." Lindsay said as they started walking through the yards. Michael snorted, "You're just now realizing that?"

"I'm just pointing out the obvious." Lindsay countered, making Michael chuckle."I wonder how the "government," if it really was them, is still operating, and made their way through zombie hoards just to come ask one random guy to suddenly start working." Michael then said. Lindsay sighed a little, "This world is full of many things you don't know, Michael."

"What do you--"

_BOOM!_

Lindsay and Michael fell backwards to the ground out of fear. It wasn't a large explosion, but it was still an explosion. It came from down the street out front, and they could soon smell the faint smell of smoke, and the hoards of undead groaning and moaning as they shuffled past the houses toward the source of the boom.

Michael's ears were ringing a little, and his heart beat furiously in his chest. Shaking slightly, he got up to his feet and helped Lindsay up."What the _fuck_ was that." Michael said, trying to keep his voice from wavering. Lindsay shook her head."I don't know.." She said, her voice not as steady as Michael's seemed to be.

Then, Michael saw him.

A few backyards away, a figure jumped out of a new plume of smoke into the yards, and started dashing towards them. Michael went to step in front of Lindsay, be the one to fight this figure first, when Lindsay quickly pulled both her pistols out, making Michael remember she definitely could fight. But she was shaking; she was just as startled as he was. But she still pointed her dual pistols, and Michael snapped out of the brief trance he was apparently in. He got in a fighting stance, knowing that shooting the stranger would only be necessary if he or she was _that_ hostile towards them and threatened them with a weapon of his or her own. The stranger, Michael and Lindsay soon learning he was definitely a _he_ , skidded to a stop in front of them and held his arms up in defense. His face was obscured with large goggles that had dark green lenses and covered the upper half of his face, a black face mask to cover the lower half of his face, and a black hoodie pulled over to cover the rest of his head.

"Please, I can explain this all later, just show me where you live and we'll talk." The stranger insisted. He definitely had an accent, British. Michael scowled."Give me one reason why I should take _you_ , some random ass stranger, to my _fucking house_. The only semi-safe place I have." He snarled.

"Because I know your brother David, Michael Jones."

Michael thought his heart stopped when those words left the Brit's mouth. He dropped his fists and the world felt like it was spinning twice as fast. Lindsay kept shifting her gaze to Michael, the stranger, and back to Michael again before settling on the man before them and tightening her grip on the pistols."Tell us who you are!" She demanded. The stranger lowered his arms slowly."Just take me to your home before those zombies get bored of that plume of smoke from the explosion, and notice us just standing here." He said calmly. Lindsay looked over at the still shocked Michael."It's your call. Do we trust him?" Michael swallowed hard."Y-Yeah, we do." He said, still unsure at this point. The stranger sighed in relief, and Lindsay slowly put away only one of the pistols.

**XxXxX**

"Now tell us your fucking name, and how do you know my brother and I."

They had brought the stranger reluctantly to Michael's house, making him remove the goggles, mask and hood. His hair was incredibly disheveled, and had, in Michael's eyes, the stupidest grin possible. They interrogated him in the kitchen with Lindsay's pistols nearby.

"I'm just so bloody glad to finally find you, Michael. It took quite some time to get here!" The Brit said, almost sounding excited. Michael narrowed his eyes."It's _Michael_ , not whatever the hell you just said. And that didn't exactly answer my questions. So try again." He said. The Brit chuckled."Sorry then. My name is Gavin, and I'm part of the group of survivors that your brother, David, met with and told to come find you." The stranger, now known as Gavin, explained.

"Don't give me that bullshit. My brother told me about that group when he left a few _years_ ago. If you're really part of that group, if it even exists, what the fuck took you so long?" Michael snapped. Gavin sighed."Well, for one thing, I...wasn't personally there when your brother found us--"

"There's my proof saying this is all bullshit, and you're here to probably rob us of all our damn supplies. But since you're an idiot, you never bothered to think, 'Hm, maybe they have weapons to defend themselves from random strangers like me?' So you wasted your time, and now you're as good as zombie food."

"Calm down, Michael, let me finish!" Michael kept a glare in place, but crossed his arms and leaned against the wall in silence to allow the Brit to talk."I wasn't _always_ part of that group of survivors. Which is called Achievement Hunters, by the way," he then ignored Michael's comment on how that is _no_ name for a survivor group during a zombie apocalypse, "You see, I came here from England mid breakout quite some time ago. It was pretty nasty there, and there were many planes leaving the country because of the rumours of better lives in other areas. If you didn't get on a plane then, you were never getting on a plane, and you weren't going anywhere. I got seperated from my family and closest friend, and ended up in America with little supplies. I wandered on my own for a bit, when I was found by that very group of survivors, which is part of an even bigger group that's established with the government. And after some time, I managed to prove I can actually be quite the help in survival."

Michael and Lindsay sat in silence as they took this in, and Michael was the one to speak up, "And what does my brother have to do with this?"

"David had begged our group to come take in his little brother not too long before I joined the Achievement Hunters. But our leader, Geoff, didn't want to take the risk of traveling so far for one person. Even though David was well known, Geoff refused, and David disappeared. _I_ found out about this accidentally a few years after, and, well...begged Geoff to reconsider after so long. He eventually gave in, and...here I am, here to take you to Austin, Texas."

Michael had to do a double take.

"My brother went all the way to _Austin, Texas_ , and survived the whole damn trip? How is that possible, where's my brother now?" He demanded. He just wanted answers that related to anything about his brother. But as he expected Gavin to start speaking, Lindsay did first, "Michael, you never knew this. But there are many towns, cities and even entire states depending on its importance that are sealed and protected from the zombies outside of it. And sometimes there are even protected paths to travel. It just so happens that your home town isn't one of those protected towns." Michael turned and stared at her."Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. Lindsay shook her head."You were so set on waiting here since your brother told you to stay, that I didn't want to try making you leave. So I just stayed here with you." She admitted. Then Gavin chimed in to answer his other question, "And absolutely no one knows where David went, or where he is now." Michael let out a shaky breath and sat in a chair as he took this in.

"And if you didn't believe in our group, why did you stay?" Gavin wondered. Michael shrugged."I-I guess since I thought David might've come back, I don't know..." He said, unsure of his own answer. He rested his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands, soon feeling Lindsay's hand on his shoulder. It was silent for a while before Gavin said something quietly, "I won't force you to leave if you can't, Michael."

"No, no Lindsay and I are definitely going..." Michael said quickly, making Gavin blink. Michael looked up and smirked a little."That was just...a lot to take in for me. But yeah, we're definitely going if this group actually exists. It's what my brother told me to do."

"Michael, you sure?" Lindsay asked. He stood up and nodded."I'm definitely sure." And the two hugged because they were excited that they were going to survive a little longer, that this group of survivors was real, that Michael wouldn't have to worry about losing Lindsay, and his brother was possibly still alive somewhere and maybe even somewhere that they'll find him. Michael was so caught up that when Gavin stood, he barely noticed. It's what he said that made his and Lindsay's hearts drop.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I came here to take _Michael_ to Austin. I don't know if I can take Lindsay."


	4. Pressure

"You're fucking insane if you think I'm going all the way to Austin, and leaving Lindsay here."

"Michael, let me explain--"

Michael threateningly stepped toward Gavin, making the Brit flinch back a bit."Tell me why I should leave Lindsay behind." Michael stated in a low voice. Gavin didn't answer, just glanced at Lindsay, who then grabbed Michael's shoulder and turned him to face her."Michael, just go. You know I can start to travel again, and now you know how I've been surviving for so long on my own. Forget about me, go find this group that you've been waiting for. I can survive on my own, and you know I can." And Michael was conflicted because all of that was true. She could live on her own, she could go off and probably wouldn't even need him.

But there were still many risks, she could still be in some kind of danger, and a brief feeling of dread always seemed to wash over Michael whenever he thought of that.

Michael grabbed Lindsay's arms."Yeah, I know, but I really don't want to deal with always wondering if you're fine, and knowing I won't be there to know or not." He said firmly. Lindsay stared at him, then shot a glance over at Gavin."Michael, let me say what I wanted to say." He said. Michael let go of Lindsay and turned to the Brit, looking unamused with him. Gavin hesitated before speaking, "When I said Lindsay couldn't come, I wanted to mention that it would be _Geoff_ that would have a problem with it. I came all the way here to get you. I don't know how he'd react to me bringing along someone else. I'll gladly bring her along, I can tell she's important to you. We'll just have to make some dual effort to convince Geoff to let her _stay_ if she does come with us."

"Damn fucking right she's coming." Michael said, looking over at her. She smiled at him. She knew how stubborn he was, of course she'd be coming anyways. Gavin grinned and clapped his hands together."Geoff shouldn't have too much of a problem. If you're worth being a part of our group, he'll let you stay." He said, then muttering a second part, "He just has problems with having to give more and more food rations."

"How does he have problems? Isn't the government handing out food rations? You'd think that a survival group that's connected to a big organization connected to the still running government would get some food rations." Michael said. Gavin sighed a bit."Well, Geoff has problems trying to equally give Achievement Hunter food. We get our food rations seperately, but it _is_ only so much, and, well...Geoff has a wife and kid to keep alive. _Several_ of the guys have some kind of relationship. So he's always had the issue of trying to give everyone the proper amounts. So two more people could be difficult for him." He explained. Michael sighed in frustration.

Of course there'd be difficulties with this. This world was falling apart, and it was hard to survive as it was.

Michael ran a hand through his curls in frustration."Thanks for fucking telling me that, Gavin. Make me feel more like a piece of shit, and not want to even leave because I forgot there's still fucking _kids_ around, and they need to be kept alive too." He growled."Michael, you don't have to worry, there's plenty of food. It just gets...hard sometimes when our rations don't come in, and we have to survive on what we have. There are hard times, but we manage." Gavin explained. Michael looked up at him."So you're saying that if _both_ Lindsay and I go to Austin, that there won't be too much problems? Help me figure out how I should believe that."

"Well, I didn't say there _won't_ be problems, but once you prove that you're both worth the food rations, Geoff should allow you both into the group." Gavin said. Michael sighed. If anything, the way this Geoff guy sounded to him was a somewhat intimidating man who probably would choose his group's safety over two strangers', one of which he was _meant_ to accept into his group, but probably wouldn't anyways. There were so many risks here to take. The trip to Austin itself, then getting there with the possibility of either Lindsay not being allowed to stay, or neither of them not being allowed to stay with these survivors, then if that happens, having to make the trip back to New Jersey.

The trip there (and possibly back) was the biggest problem to them.

"The route we'd follow to get to Austin, just how many protected areas would we be going through?" Lindsay asked. She had kept quiet to let Michael get some answers of his own, now it was her turn. Gavin sighed a little."There's little protected cities or towns from here unless we cross through Washington D.C., which we'll need specific authorization to get into at all." He started. He then pulled the bag he had off his shoulders, and pulled out a map after some digging. He showed them the map and continued, "And if we crossed through D.C., then we'd have to make our way to Roanoke. Then we'd cut through to Tennessee to Knoxville, then through Nashville. Then to Little Rock, Arizona, cut into Texas to Dallas and make our way down to Austin. And of course, we'd have to make stops in between." He explained. Michael swallowed hard. That would definitely be a long, not to mention dangerous, trip."And how long would this take us?" He asked.

"It all depends on how fast we travel, and how long we take when we stop. Or even _how_ we travel. If we went at a steady pace that stayed about the same rate the entire trip by foot, it could still take us a few weeks. If we were lucky enough to get a working car somewhere in our trip, we'd be able to make the trip much shorter." Gavin explained.

"And is that the best way?" Lindsay asked. Gavin nodded."There might be other ways, but this is the route Geoff marked for me. Took me quite a while to get here, actually!" He chuckled nervously before continuing, "So if you two really are coming back with me... It's going to be a long trip."

Lindsay looked over to Michael."This is mainly your choice. I know I'm not going unless you do." She said. Michael nodded. This was actually a lot of pressure on him. There's no telling what could happen, or if they had the supplies to make it there at all. They had a few weeks worth of food, yes, but it could slow them down by carrying so much. Unless they took the huge risk of trying to find a working car to start their trip. It's possible, there were a few abandoned cars on the street. They'd have to risk trying to find one that actually had gas, _and_ its keys.

"Yeah, I guess we're going." Michael finally said. It was clear to the both of them that he was unsure of his answer. He then spoke again, "But so help me Gavin, if something happens to Lindsay, you might as well fucking throw yourself to the zombies. Because I will fucking _murder_ you _myself_."

Gavin had to laugh a bit, despite how damn serious Michael was, and Lindsay sighed, "Michael, I'll be fine."

"No, we're being fucking serious now. We're making a trip to Austin, and might _die_ trying to get there. If something happens to you, I'm killing Gavin...and going the rest of the way myself." Michael said, his voice wavering a little now."Nothing will happen to Lindsay, Michael. We'll leave first thing in the morning and move quick." Gavin assured. Lindsay sighed a bit. She knew Michael was only caring for her, but she cared for him too. So she picked up a pistol and held it to Gavin's head, making him make noise of surprise, and said, "Besides, if anything happens to _you_ , _I'll_ kill Gavin." Michael's stoic expression broke as he laughed a little at Gavin's expression. She put the pistol down and grinned at the frightened Gavin."If I were to stay here overnight, will I wake up tomorrow?" Gavin asked.

"Who said you could stay here overnight?" Michael asked, still seeming amused but his smile faltering. Gavin cleared his throat."I just thought it'd be better to travel first thing in the morning... We'd have more daylight to travel in." He said. Michael narrowed his eyes."Dump all the weapons you have on the table." He ordered. Gavin chuckled, but complied. He took off the belt that had two pouches on them (Michael found that they were actually carrying small smoke bombs), two small knives, and the back quiver he had that held a bow and many arrows. Lindsay then properly searched him like a cop searching a suspect.

Michael took a closer look at the smoke bombs."Is that what that explosion was?" He asked. Gavin nodded."Sure was. And if you heard an explosion a few nights ago, or even saw it in the sky, that was also me. I attached one to an arrow and set it off." Gavin explained. The two had to admit they were impressed with Gavin. But then Michael pointed to the bookbag Gavin has."What's in there?"

Gavin pulled it on the table, and opened it to show the food he was carrying, and in the side pouches were just some extra supplies, like medical stuff and other things that didn't seem too significant to them."Just my food and supplies." Gavin nonchalantly admitted. Michael nodded, but pointed to the weapons."Those stay somewhere near _me_ if you're staying here. And you're not allowed out of my sight either." Michael said sternly. It made him think of how his brother used to preach survival skills and what not to do to him. Gavin nodded knowingly, and smirked a bit."You're the boss."

**XxXxX**

"Michael, are you awake?"

Naturally, Gavin stayed in Michael's home, Michael not trusting him alone with Lindsay. He learned some things about the Brit, one of them being that the somewhat reliable, smart guy he came off as at first wasn't true all the time. He could act quite stupid sometimes. All night he asked these ridiculous questions, and talked practically nonstop. It was as if Michael was the first human Gavin had seen in _months_. And while Michael found this to be really annoying at some points, Gavin thought his reactions were amusing. Gavin felt he'd started to befriend Michael, but Michael was quite the opposite. He still didn't trust him _too_ much. All the weapons he had were on one side of Michael's bed, Gavin slept on the floor on the other side of the room, and his father's shotgun lay nearby.

Michael grunted in response, not bothering to look up or even open his eyes. He wouldn't even care if he fell asleep before he could respond to whatever stupid question or story Gavin had.

"What's it like to be in love?"

That, however, caught Michael's attention. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking through the darkness over to Gavin."What?"

"I'm just wondering!" Gavin claimed, expecting some kind of annoyed response. Michael shook his head."What makes you think I know?" He asked. He actually didn't sound that irritated to Gavin, mainly surprised."I just assumed you and Lindsay were together. It seemed like you were." He admitted with a shrug. Michael fell quiet, and Gavin quickly took it as a pass to keep talking, "Or do you love her and she doesn't know?"

"I don't _love_ anyone like that, Gavin." Michael said, laying back down. Gavin looked over at him."Aw come on, don't try and deny it. You at least like her a little more than a friend, you have to. It's in the way you act with her." He insisted. Michael growled in annoyance."I just care for her. That doesn't mean I love her, stupid. Now go the fuck to sleep already." He heard Gavin sigh, and then it fell quiet. Leaving Michael in silence and a chance to think.

He _had_ thought about the possibility of loving Lindsay before, but it never crossed his mind that much. He usually shrugged it off or shook the thought away."Idiot..." Michael muttered to himself, referring to the sleeping Brit to the other side of the room. And he scolded himself for thinking he loved someone. He _couldn't_ love anyone, not in an apocalypse. If you loved someone, it would be so much harder on you if you lost them. His focus was simple: stay alive. And with that thought, another crossed his mind: keep _Lindsay_ alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for late updates. I might have two chapters out over my Thanksgiving break, which is Thursday to Monday. The next chapter should be more exciting than the past four, and I give a big thanks to those who are reading and enjoying so far.


	5. On the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving/Hanukkah. Here's chapter five, and chapter six is in the making.

"Michael, wake up."

Michael at first ignored whoever talked to him, groaning and turning away. Everything was calm and peaceful when he was asleep, and the world wasn't in tatters. He only woke up when he started to get shook."What the fuck!" He snapped, though not very threateningly as he was still tired. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Gavin and getting ready to shove him away, but instead he saw Lindsay there. He rubbed his eyes, reaching for his glasses and putting them on as he sat up."Lindsay, why the hell are you over here?" Michael asked.

"Because we need to get going. The more daylight we have to travel in, the better." She said seriously. Although it was pretty damn early to Michael, it was nearing seven o'clock, Lindsay was right. So the two hurriedly got Michael's things together, Michael cautiously pulling the strap connecting to the shotgun over his shoulders, and went to the downstairs, where Gavin waited. Michael narrowed his eyes at him, but said nothing and simply gathered his food.

They couldn't afford to leave anything, really. If their trip was going to take weeks, they'd need all the food they had.

 _We can't carry all of this. And there's no way there's a working car out there. We're fucked, we're just so fucked._ Michael tried thinking of something else. Soon bags were full of food, water, and other necessities. Then Gavin took lead of things, "Alright, I found a car out there this morning that _might_ last us the trip to D.C., if not getting us closer to it. Carry what you can, move fast."

Michael noticed that Gavin had some bags in his arms, which he knew didn't belong to the Brit since his food was all shoved into his bag, and since all of Michael's foods was already gathered, Michael had to assume he was carrying things for Lindsay. He swallowed down the feeling of annoyance (or maybe jealousy?) he suddenly had as they all scurried to the front door. It was blocked by unused furniture, which Michael and Gavin had to move as quietly as they could. And for the first time in a long time, Michael opened the front door.

He tried imagining that when he opened it, it would be like a normal day. Then again, what _was_ a normal day like? He hadn't really seen a world without undead shuffling around, he'd basically been raised in this world.

Gavin slipped outside carefully while Michael and Lindsay waited. His movements were slow and he watched his every step. Slowly, he reached into one of the pouches connected to his belt and pulled out a smoke bomb. Michael and Lindsay barely had time to cover their ears before it set off at the other side of the street.

And they ran, ran as fast as they could.

The undead were mainly distracted by the explosion, but some immediately noticed the trio."Gavin, where the fuck is this car you mentioned?" Michael demanded. He wasn't about to get bit outside his own home."It's right here, just get in!" Gavin exclaimed as they reached a bulky, dark red jeep. Lindsay and Michael threw their supplies into the back, and from the front seat of the car, Gavin called out, "Cover me while I hotwire this!" Lindsay tossed one of her pistols to Michael, knowing the shotgun wouldn't be needed just yet. They ran over to the front of the car and stood, guarding the driver's door as Gavin hotwired the car on the inside. There was a few of the undead shuffling towards them, but not too many, and not too fast.

Then they started to get too close. Michael was the one to shoot one first. His hands trembled a little."Come _on_ , Gavin!" He yelled as Lindsay shot another. The sounds of the shots rang out over the street. The sound was almost foreign to Michael's ears, since he hadn't shot a gun in quite some time.

The undead that were distracted down the street now started to drag themselves toward the three, their attention caught by the now more continuous gunshots.

"Gavin, do you need some damn help in there?" Lindsay asked, fear clear in her voice. Gavin furiously shook his head and he kept working. Michael swallowed hard. He couldn't believe this was happening. Soon the whole population of the street would be on top of them and they'd run out of bullets. He angrily shot at two undead, glaring harshly at them even when they dropped to the ground, never to rise again. The adrenaline pumping was either from fear or rage, he couldn't tell. He just focused on how that if they died or got bit, it'd be Gavin's fault."Gavin, I'm going to fucking _kill_ you if you don't--"

The engine roared to life.

Lindsay and Michael acted fast, throwing the car door open and jumping in, then slamming the door shut and demanding Gavin to drive.

And for the first time ever, Michael watched as they drove past the undead, and even hitting one or two while they left the street.

Michael slumped back into the seat with a sigh. When he looked up and saw the little smile Gavin had in the rearview mirror, he glared."Don't fucking smile you idiot, you could've gotten us killed!" Michael yelled. Gavin sighed."I know, I'm sorry. It didn't take me _that_ long though, and you didn't die. If it didn't work, I would've jumped out to help you." He said. He then quickly added, "And I've been in worse situations, this is nothing."

"Just shut up." Michael could still feel the rush of adrenaline in his veins. He hadn't ever experienced such a dangerous situation for a few years, not since he started being really cautious. Sometimes on the way to get food with Lindsay, they'd experience some of the infected, but not a large hoard all coming at them at once. Michael then felt Lindsay put a hand on his and give it a squeeze."Hey, we survived, didn't we?" She said softly. She was scared too, but she managed to keep somewhat calm. Michael smiled a bit and nodded."Now we just have to survive the next few weeks." He said.

"Don't worry Michael, if I can survive traveling alone for the most part, the three of us should be fine." Gavin assured. Michael just shook his head."We _better_ survive..." He crossed his arms and sighed, glancing out the window. They were still leaving his home town, and the occasional thud of the car slamming into passing undead made him flinch. They had to be driving fast if the bodies of the once living people got to the point of practically exploding on impact. When some organs smacked onto Michael's window then flew past, he gagged and looked away.

"How populated is this town?" Gavin asked.

"I don't know an exact number, but it's a moderately sized area, I guess. There were a lot of people, yeah, but most of them either evacuated way before now, or...took another way out before they had a chance to turn. Some streets are completely empty, others are more populated like mine was." Michael explained. Gavin nodded. Lindsay then leaned forward."So Gavin, was your _whole_ trip alone?" She wondered.

"No, not entirely. Some of the towns we're going to pass through has some of the others waiting there. We moved as a small group, and as we went through the towns, one person would stop and stay there, and we're going to meet up on the way back to Austin. When we get to...Knoxville, I think, my colleague Ray should be waiting to meet up with us. Then when we get to Little Rock in Arkansas, Joel will be there. Joel is part of Rooster Teeth though, but he's a good help to us. But--"

"Hold on. What the hell is _Rooster Teeth_?" Michael interrupted. Gavin sighed, but smirked a bit, "It's the name of that huge group that's part of the government. The one we're associated with."

"Fucking ridiculous names..." Michael muttered. Lindsay lightly hit his arm."Continue, Gavin." Gavin hesitated before talking again."If Ray isn't in Knoxville, then we know something either happened to him, or to Achievement Hunter and/or Rooster Teeth."

"How would they know? Do you guys have some kind of communication possible within such long distances?" Lindsay asked. Gavin nodded, then pointed to his bag beside Michael's feet."Go into the left pocket, and you'll find out how." Michael reached down and unzipped the pocket, and underneath a roll of duct tape was a walkie-talkie. He shook his head."Not possible. It is too damn far for you guys to be communicating over _walkie-talkies_." He said with pure doubt. Gavin outstretched his hand toward Michael without taking his eyes off the road, and after taking it, he spoke into it, "Ray, you there?"

It was at first static, then a fuzzy sounding voice came through, " _Yeah, right here. Everything going fine? Did you find, uh...Michael, right?_ " Gavin chuckled a bit."Yeah, I found him. I even found a car with some gas that should get us to D.C. in a few hours."

" _Sweet, sooner to get back to Austin the better. Hey, I know we shouldn't be using these too much, but give the 'talkie to that asshole, would ya'?_ " Michael narrowed his eyes a bit and Lindsay hid a smile as Gavin handed it over."What's your name? Ray, right?" Michael asked into the walkie-talkie." _Yep, Ray Narvaez Jr. at your service. And you're Michael Jones?_ "

"Yeah. And well, fuck you Ray. I went through some shit just to get into this damn car." He was serious, but he had a smirk Ray obviously couldn't see. Though Ray laughed slightly." _You'll be fine, princess. Just survive the trip._ " Without another word, the static cut off, signaling that Ray shut his off. Michael sighed and gave the talkie back to Gavin, who set it down in the passenger seat."Should I have said something? You know, tell him that I decided to come along?" Lindsay asked. Gavin shrugged."Maybe. I guess he'll find out when we get there, though."

She smiled and nodded."I guess so." Michael had to smile too. The streets were starting to get less populated as they drove, so it was as if it were a normal drive. And as Gavin went on about how the walkie-talkies worked to Lindsay, Michael caught him smiling at said girl. She luckily hadn't noticed, and Michael focused on something else. Their survival, which seemed a little bit closer. Soon, hopefully, they'd be in Washington D.C. and getting even closer to Austin, their possible safety, and maybe even closer to his brother.

But after an hour of nothing but driving, Michael suddenly felt the car stop, making him look up. He heard Gavin mutter, "Bollocks...," making him a little panicked."Why did we stop? Are we out of gas or something?" He asked.

"No, actually. The road is just...kind of blocked." And when Michael and Lindsay looked through the windshield, he was anything but wrong. Two overturned cars blocked them from getting onto the main road."How do we keep going then?" Michael asked, though already knowing the answer. Gavin sighed a bit before turning to face them."Unless we risk finding a car on the other side of those overturned cars, we'll have to walk the rest of the way." Michael took a deep breath, looking over to Lindsay."I guess we have no other choice." He said. The two nodded at him, and they started gathering their belongings. If they wanted to find another car, they'd have to work fast.


	6. Sign of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I feel about this chapter. I'm not sure how happy I am with it. I hope I did well enough for you guys that's reading

Michael jumped when Gavin gagged loudly, hunching over and looking like he might throw up. Of course, he couldn't blame him. All three had to cover their noses at the scent of blood and rotting flesh. Lindsay at first pointed out the squished intestines that stuck to the interiors of the tires, but Michael soon saw the actual source of the stench.

In one of the overturned cars, the windows long been smashed with glass still littering the ground around it, a girl that looked she was about sixteen lay on the ground on the inside. Her dark, messy hair was matted and chunks of hair was missing from her head. Her face was torn and ripped, the eye sockets empty, and flesh seeming to be either bitten or ripped off. Her arm was outstretched outside of the broken car window, laying on the ground with her hand opened, but limp, as if she were reaching to someone before her death; her arm was in a similar state as her face. It was clear this wasn't recent, because wherever blood would be, which was practically everywhere around her and on her, was only the rust colored stain of the already dried blood.

Michael and Lindsay both looked immediately away. Gavin hadn't even bother to look, as if he knew the body was already there.

As he recovered from the horrid smell, Gavin let out a shaky sigh and pulled on his face mask to cover his mouth and nose."We have to find another car on the other side of the road fast. I know for a fact that this road can't be empty, the undead that inhabit this street must be somewhere nearby." He said. Michael nearly asked in a sarcastic tone, " _Where would they be?_ " but he somewhat knew already. The hoards that were probably once here could've been drawn away by something, like other survivors in a car like them, and when they either couldn't get to what they were chasing, or _did_ get to it, the undead didn't bother dragging themselves back to the street they were stuck on. _If stupid fucking plot twists like that happens in movies, I wouldn't be surprised if it actually happened._ Michael thought harshly.

The three carefully moved around the overturned cars."If we get another car, you two have to move quickly and get our supplies over here. And if we can find a hose, maybe we can get the gas out of the car and use it if--"

Then they hear it.

The groaning of undead from around the corner of a turn. And wasn't the sound of maybe five or six, no, it was too loud and constant, and when Michael looked around the corner, his fears were correct; hundreds. That might've been an exaggeration, but that's the smallest amount Michael could think of that seemed logical for how much there could've been: _hundreds_. There was no time to look through each and every car, hoping it had gas, then wait for Gavin to hotwire it.

"What the fuck do we do now?!" Michael yelled. Terror and anger wasn't a good combination for him. He could already feel his heartbeat picking up."Just get to the car! Grab what you can and we'll hide in one of the houses and wait them out!" Lindsay ordered, already running back over to the car. Gavin was right behind her, but Michael was frozen in place. The hoard was shuffling up the street, some not even having a _lower body_ and dragging themselves, organs and intestines barely connected and dragging behind them with the trail of blood that came with them all.

And that was what this world was. It was sickening, terrifying, angering, depressing, however you could look at it.

Michael finally spun around and ran to the car. Lindsay and Gavin already had bags in their arms and waiting for Michael. He also grabbed what he could, and his chest ached when he saw some things left there because they were in a hurry. They didn't bother scanning over the houses, just ran to the nearest one and tried the front door. It was unlocked, but something heavy blocked the other side."Just shove it open!" Lindsay ordered. She turned the knob, and the three simultaneously pushed against the door. The groans of the undead growing closer, possible now turning onto the street, seemed to ring in Michael's ears, but was replaced by the scrape of what sounded like a couch being forced to slide across a hardwood floor. The door was slowly pushed open, and when the gap was big enough, they squeezed in one by one and shut the door behind them. They threw their supplies on the couch that blocked the door and pushed it back in place. They were all breathless.

"We left supplies there." Michael said, his voice low.

"We had no choice, Michael. If we tried grabbing everything, it would've taken us longer." Gavin told him. Michael sighed and leaned against the wall, sliding down until he was sitting. Lindsay sat beside him."We're going to be fine, Michael." She said soothingly. He could tell that _she_ was swallowing down her own fear just to comfort _him_. It made him feel guilty, which made him feel even worse.

Then the sound of someone, or some _thing_ , coming down the steps made them all jump.

They got ready to see a zombie, or the more hoped for fellow survivor, but were shocked to see a dog. A living, breathing, _dog_. It was an English bulldog in fact, and it snarled and growled at the three. They at first thought it was abandoned, its owner leaving it there for it to die a long time ago, but it looked too healthy. It wasn't glowing with health, but it certainly didn't look like it was starving or ill (yet).

"Who's d-down there!"

A girl, maybe seventeen or eighteen, shakily rushed down the steps. She looked a little thin as if she doesn't eat too much, and she seemed pale. Her eyes widened when she saw them, and pointed the blood stained cleaver knife in her shaking hands toward them."Get out of here. G-Get out of my home!" She ordered.

Gavin slowly took steps toward her, stopping when he knew she wouldn't let him any closer."We don't mean any harm. We were just-"

"B-Bullshit! Every single survivor that I trusted has tried k-killing me or stealing my supplies! Now get out right now!" She interrupted. Her dog barked, threateningly stepping forward with bare teeth. Gavin tried to keep his voice calm when he spoke, "We have no intentions of hurting you, or robbing you. We have our own supplies right behind me. We're on a trip to somewhere, and we only ran in here to get away from the hoard." She seemed to stop breathing when Gavin mentioned the hoard. Michael flinched a little when she screamed.

" _You attracted the hoard back_!" She immediately went into a coughing fit after she yelled."You're going to bring them right to your doorstep if you keep yelling like that." Michael muttered. And he knew he had no room to talk, he had his own temper.

She heard and scowled at him."Give me one reason I shouldn't sick Aphrodite on you." She whispered. They were slightly confused, but Michael had to assume that was the name of the still snarling English bulldog."Please, once I get the hoard off of the street, we'll leave immediately." Gavin said. The girl scoffed."How will you get a hoard of zombies to move? Unless you're a fucking idiot and playing a game of cat and mouse with them, you're insane."

She was shut up when Gavin pulled a smoke bomb from the pouch on his belt."If I can get back down the street and set this off, they'll go towards the sound of the explosion. Then we'll leave with another car." Gavin explained. The girl laughed. Her laugh could only be described as the sound of someone who long ago snapped."You think I haven't tried leaving here in a car? None of them have keys, and none of them have enough gas! So you're out of luck, buddy. You're _stuck_ here like I've been. You _and_ your friends there. You'd be lucky if a stray dog or something is still around and it attracts them away, but I haven't seen any strays in months. Hell, maybe even years, who knows."

"Maybe we'll throw _your_ dog out there." Michael growled. He was growing impatient with her, and didn't care about the harsh look he got from the girl."Michael, just keep calm right now. Don't say things that'll set her off." Lindsay scolded in a whisper.

"You might want to listen to your girlfriend, Mikey."

Gavin had to stand in front of the girl when Michael shot up and threatened to attack her, Lindsay holding Michael back. The bulldog barked loudly, but still never attacked for some reason."Please, let us stay here for a bit and let us figure things out, we'll leave as soon as we have a plan." Gavin pleaded after Michael backed down."You think that after your friend there _threatened to attack me_ , I'm letting you stay here? You got another thing coming, buddy. You'd have a better chance of trying to run your way through the hoard." She hissed. Gavin sighed, and reached into his hoodie. He pulled out what seemed to be an I.D. card and showed it to her.

"My name is Gavin, and I'm part of the survival group Achievement Hunter. This card isn't mine, but belongs to Burnie Burns, A.K.A. one of the men running Rooster Teeth, which is trying to keep this world together." He said. She stared wide eyed, meaning she probably knew the two survival groups. Michael wondered, _Why would he have someone else's I.D. card?_ But he got no answer.

The girl's breathing was starting to pick up, coming in uneven breaths, and none of them knowing if it was from fear or anger."Why...why do you have that if you're already part of Achievement Hunter?" She asked quietly."Because this is my authorization to escort these two into Washington D.C. on our way to Austin." Michael thought it was a stupid move to tell her their plans, but it seemed to somewhat console her. Lindsay slowly stepped forward, making the girl jump."My name is Lindsay. I don't know what you've been through, but I've seen some nasty things myself. And we swear that we don't want to hurt you, steal from you, anything like that." Lindsay said as soothingly as possible. Michael wondered if he should jump in and try to comfort the girl, try getting her to trust them. But what would he say? All he could mention was--

"I don't know what you've been through. But my brother left me alone for years with a promise of survival I thought he lied about."

The girl's eyes shifted from the three, but mainly at Michael. She suddenly dropped the cleaver knife, the bulldog jumping away at the _clang_ of it hitting the floor. She fell to her knees and clamped her hands over her ears, hunching over and starting to cry. Gavin and Michael remained where they were, but Lindsay got down and put an arm around her shoulders, not saying anything as if she knew the girl would start to talk, "Th-the girl...the girl in the car out there... She...she was my best friend, and she...she _died_ trying to travel across the fucking U.S. just to get to me!" Lindsay stayed there, just listening to her rant and sob, before finally starting to tell her calming words.

Gavin stood there with a blank expression, as if he'd seen this many times before. But Michael was petrified. The girl was obviously terrified, but she looked absolutely furious. For a split second, he worried that she would grab the cleaver and smash it through Lindsay's chest, then proceed to try and kill him and Gavin. Soon, Gavin spoke up, "Can you tell us your name, love?"

The girl coughed a little, her throat probably sore from crying and practically screaming out her anger, before she spoke, "Aria."

Aria. Michael knew the name would be implanted in his head for a while.


End file.
